Jealousy is an Ugly Perfume
by Loketoki
Summary: A bell is not a bell until you ring it;  A song is not a song until you sing it;  Love in your heart is not put there to stay;  Love is not love until you give it away.


Jealousy is an ugly perfume

"I don't like him."

"Who?"

"Him."

"Who is 'him?"

"That weird, stalker, Italian guy."

"… Cavallone?"

"Yeah, to the extreme." Hibari pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his book with a sharp snap. He knew Ryohei was waiting for him to say something – to agree, most likely – so instead he closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Ryohei, I-"

"It's extremely true. He's such a creepy pedo." The boxer interrupted, folding his arms and nodding as if that would just prove that he was right. That all of their arguments – not conversations, according to Ryohei – were meant to show Hibari just how much of a complete stalker Dino is. He knew, however, that none of it was true and the slightly-stronger-than-most herbivore was only under the delusion that Hibari wanted to be taught, which would result in a satisfying fight. Hibari didn't mind it that much, seeing as he could get a decent sparring match out of him. Ryohei, though, saw things differently.

"I've seen the way he looks at you! He wants you, to the extreme." Ryohei continued, pointing at Hibari as if to emphasise that he was in danger.

"Cavallone doesn't 'want me'." Hibari told him, getting off the couch and putting the book back on the desk. There was no point in doing paper work while Ryohei was around anyway, especially if he wanted to have this 'argument' again. "He never has wanted me and never will."

"Extreme lies!" Ryohei shouted, leaping off the couch. "I know he wants you! It's obvious! He'll probably jump you the next time you're together!"

"Cavallone isn't going to jump me. I'll hit him before he has a chance." Recently, Hibari had noticed that the quickest way to end this conversation was to just go along with it.

"But that's the problem, to the extreme! You won't know! He'll jump you, then drag you off to a corner of the roof and do extremely questionable things to you!" Ryohei complained loudly, getting more fired up.

"Like you, then?" Ryohei's face dropped, grimacing a little as Hibari smirked.

"That's different." He muttered, folding his arms.

"How so?" Hibari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we're extremely together, so it doesn't count!" Ryohei exclaimed. "I can do questionable things to you! He can't!"

"Why not?" Hibari's smirk widened. Despite the fact that the argument was supposed to be serious, he couldn't quite stop himself from winding the other up.

"Because he's an extreme creep!" Ryohei shouted, before pausing. "… And because you're not with him! Unless you are, but then OH MY GOD, HIBARI, WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"

Hibari rolled his eyes, walking over and hitting him over the head. Even though winding him up was fun, Ryohei would usually come up with odd, and often stupid, ideas. "I'm not cheating on you. Not with Cavallone or anyone."

"Are you sure, to the extreme?" Ryohei asked. Hibari considered being mean, but the hopeful, yet worried look on his face changed his mind.

"Yes, I'm sure." He answered, settling back down on the couch. Ryohei thought for a moment before nodding, throwing himself down next to him.

"Very good, to the extreme." He grinned, wrapping his arms around the prefect, who merely nodded. "I was getting worried for a second."

"I've told you before. Don't worry about me." Hibari muttered.

"Extremely impossible!" Ryohei shouted, tightening his hold on the prefect. "I extremely love you, so I have to worry about you!"

"No, you don't. I'll be fine." Hibari replied, shaking his head a little.

"You don't know that! I need to protect you from creepy stalkers like Cavallone!" He stated, grinning. Hibari didn't bother replying. He knew that, no matter what he said, Ryohei would just keep insisting that he was right. The fact that the boxer's arms had tightened a little around him showed that Ryohei believed that too.

Hibari sighed, muttering "Fine, fine." just like usual. And, like usual, Ryohei just grinned wider and pecked his temple, humming happily.

The two stayed like that for a while, before the bell rang, signalling the end of break. Ryohei was all but thrown out of the room after begging Hibari to let him skip class. Whining extremely loudly, he trudged back to his classroom while Hibari just rolled his eyes, sitting back at his desk and resuming his work.

He had to get as much done as possible before another distraction showed up.

"You've gotten better, Kyoya." Dino grinned, narrowly dodging an attack. Hibari merely grunted, rushing in to make the blonde herbivore bleed. How, exactly, he had been coaxed into a fight was beyond the prefect's knowledge, but he wasn't really complaining. Whenever Dino Cavallone showed his face in Namimori, he always made a quick trip to see his student and check his progress, whether the student in question wanted him to or not. Blocking the tonfa aimed at his head, Dino quickly pushed forward, making Hibari jump back and give each other some breathing space.

"Let's have a little break, yeah?" He asked, grinning at the prefect.

"No." Hibari answered bluntly, getting into a fighting stance. "I won't stop until I've bitten you to death."

"Aw, come on Kyoya. We've been at this for at least a few hours." Dino replied, despite knowing that it was futile.

Hibari merely scowled, charging in for another attack. Dino just sighed a little, getting ready to block again. Just as the two were about to collide, a thundering crash and two deafening voices stopped them. Turning to look at the door, where the racket seemed to be coming from, the arguing continued right up until the source of the noise burst through onto the roof.

"Kyo-san is busy! Get back to class!"

"I have to extremely save him from a creepy stalker to the extreme!"

Hibari looked at the blundering mass, pinching the bridge of his nose while Dino stifled a laugh. Romario looked on with an amused expression as the prefect grabbed Ryohei and Kusakabe, yanking them apart.

"What are you two doing?" Hibari almost growled.

Kusakabe ceased his fighting, fixing his hair into a more presentable fashion. Ryohei, however, didn't give a damn that he was being held back, determined to strangle Kusakabe. Hibari felt his eyebrow twitch as he brought his tonfa down on Ryohei's head, letting his limp body fall to the floor.

"Kyo-san, I was stopping Sasagawa from interrupting your fight with Cavallone." Kusakabe explained quickly. "But he became… problematic."

"I extremely was not!" Ryohei shouted as he leapt to his feet. "I have to save Hibari from that creepy pedo!" As Ryohei started pointing at Dino and freaking out, Hibari resisted the urge to hospitalise him.

"Eh? Me?" Dino asked, blinking in confusion. "I'm not-"

"Don't even try and deny it, to the extreme!" The boxer interrupted, glaring at him. "I know everything! I've seen the way you look at him!"

"Ryohei, he wasn't looking at me in any way." Hibari tried to say.

"He was! Seriously, I saw him!" Ryohei exclaimed, turning to Hibari.

"You weren't even here. How could you have possibly known?" He questioned, folding his arms.

"… I could extremely sense it."

"… What?"

"I have creeper sensing powers, to the extreme!"

"Wha-No, you don't! That's ridiculous!"

"It's not ridiculous! It's extremely true! You should know better than anyone!"

Dino looked over at Romario as the two kept arguing, who simply shrugged. Kusakabe just sighed, already used to all this commotion.

"Uh, Kyoya? Ryohei?" The Don tried to interrupt, attempting to get some form of control back into the 'conversation'. Despite that, the two just continued to shout at each other, both getting worked up. Kusakabe just shook his head, telling him not to bother.

"You can't keep doing this, Ryohei! I can look after myself!"

"I know you extremely can, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to protect you!"

"I don't need to be protected!"

"But I want to! If I don't, who will, to the extreme?"

"I will! I can protect myself!"

"Not against creepy stalkers like him!"

"Hey! I'm not a creepy stalker!" Dino quickly protested, folding his arms. Once again, to his annoyance, he was ignored as Ryohei covered his ears and started shouting to drown out Hibari. The prefect glared angrily at him, taking a step towards the boxer. Ryohei quickly jumped back and, still with his hands over his ears, turned around and escaped from the roof, Hibari hot on his trail.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, come back here right now!"

"La la la la la, I can't here you to the extreme!"

Dino blinked a little in confusion, looking at Romario and Kusakabe.

"Oh."

_It was probably for the best that it was still lesson time_. Hibari thought as he watched Ryohei barrel his way down the corridor. By some luck, there was no one around but them, which would make the biting-to-death much easier. The prefect continued giving chase, following the boxer into the reception room. Hibari reached the door, standing there as he watched Ryohei look around, trying to figure out how he got here and whether it was a bad mistake.

"I should be extremely safe here!" He concluded, nodding victoriously.

"Ryohei."

"Huh?" The boxer turned around, grinning a little at Hibari. "Oh, hi to the extreme!"

"… What are you doing?"

"I'm extremely hiding from you!"

"…"

"… Oh wait-Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to do whatever I extremely did!"

Hibari frowned a little before rushing towards Ryohei, initiating a struggle that quickly escalated into a full fight. The two exchanged punches and kicks before tumbling to the ground. Ryohei quickly pinned Hibari down, trying to pull his tonfas away.

"Let go of me." Hibari growled, tightening his grip. Ryohei frowned a little, tugging on them again.

"I'll let go when you let go, to the extreme." He bargained, looking down at him. Hibari thought for a moment.

"How about this? If you let go, I won't break your fingers." Ryohei grinned, leaning down to peck him.

"You wouldn't do that. You love me too much."

"Okay, let go and we'll see what happens." Hibari replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No way, to the extreme! You'll hurt me!" He protested, tightening his grip on Hibari's wrists. The prefect rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath as Ryohei kissed him again.

"Glad you worked that out." He grumbled as the boxer nuzzled his neck, quickly pecking it.

"I am extremely cleverer than you give me credit for." Ryohei grinned, carefully nipping Hibari's neck and grinning at the little shiver that came from it. He continued making butterfly marks on the skin, pulling down the prefect's collar a little before he moved up. Hibari's face had turned a light pink and he had closed his eyes, but didn't seem to be that bothered by what Ryohei was doing. Grinning, he leaned down to press his lips against Hibari's, moving against him. He grinned again when he felt the prefect's grip loosen on his tonfas, allowing Ryohei to push them out of reach before continuing. Hibari reached up, tangling his hands into his hair as he opened his mouth, allowing Ryohei to thrust his tongue into the cavern. The kiss quickly turned into a battle for dominance, appendages wrapping around each other and exploring their mouths. Ryohei grinned again as he rubbed his tongue against a sensitive part, feeling Hibari moan softly. Pulling away, he looked down at the prefect, his grin widening at the darker blush across his cheeks and the small pants coming from the smaller one. Hibari opened his eyes, looking up at Ryohei.

"Can we?" The boxer asked, propping himself up as he moved back. Hibari wrapped his arms around Ryohei's shoulders, shaking his head a little.

"It's not like you'll stop if I say no." He told the boxer, flicking his forehead. Ryohei pouted a little, rubbing his head.

"I extremely would. Maybe." He muttered, while Hibari smirked.

"Exactly." He nodded as Ryohei frowned again. Moving back again, he quickly scooped Hibari up in his arms, ignoring the protests and struggling as he walked over to the couch, throwing him down before quickly climbing over him, pinning the prefect down.

"Get off." Hibari warned, frowning at Ryohei. "You know I don't like being pinned down."

"Exactly, to the extreme." He grinned, kissing him again. He could feel Hibari grumble quietly more than he could hear him as the prefect responded, tugging on his hands.

"Promise you'll be extremely good?" He asked, breaking away a little to look at him. Hibari rolled his eyes, giving Ryohei a look.

"If I promised that, I wouldn't be letting you do this, would I?"

"Extremely fair point!" Ryohei exclaimed, letting go of Hibari's wrists to start unbuttoning his shirt. Hibari scoffed, raising his eyebrow at him.

"Don't bother. It doesn't need to come off." The prefect told him, wrapping his arms around Ryohei's neck.

"But I want to extremely look at you." The boxer grinned, revelling in the way Hibari's cheeks flared red, quickly looking away so he couldn't see.

"Say anything like that again, and I'm throwing you out of the window." Hibari warned, glaring a little at him. Ryohei quickly nodded, not really wanting to die today, undoing the last button and leaving the shirt open before Hibari's patience ran thin, threading his fingers in the white hair before yanking his head down into another kiss. The two continued, stripping each other as their hands roamed their bodies. Hibari bit back a moan as Ryohei slid two fingers in him, shivering. He clawed at the couch as the boxer slowly opened him up, watching his face carefully.

"It's extremely been a while, right?" Ryohei asked quietly, a little breathless as he watched the lithe body underneath him. Hibari gave him a look through half lidded eyes before he closed them, biting back another groan as fingertips brushed against his prostate. "Are you okay? Do I need more lube or something-"

"N-No, just hurry up." Hibari demanded as he hissed, pushing back against his digits. Ryohei grinned a little at the state his lover was in, slowly pulling his fingers out. He chuckled a little at the involuntary whine as he quickly grabbed the lube, shivering as he coated his member before moving closer to Hibari. Ryohei carefully held the trembling hips as he pressed the head of his erection into the puckered entrance, pushing past the resisting muscles until he was fully sheathed inside of his prefect.

"Nngh…" Hibari groaned, biting his bottom lip as he tried to relax. No matter how many times they did this, the initial penetration always hurt. He could feel a hand stroking his hair and lips planting butterfly kisses around his neck, trying to soothe him.

"Y-You alright, to the extreme?" Ryohei whispered, his breathing laboured as he did his best to wait. As much as he wanted to move, to thrust into the tight heat that was his lover, he held back and waited for the all clear. Hibari just nodded a little, wrapping his arms around his neck as he moved his hips.

"Y-Yes… Just move…" Ryohei complied, pulling out of the prefect and thrusting back in. They quickly fell into a rhythm, both moaning as they held onto each other. Hibari tensed up, clenching around the erection inside of him when Ryohei hit his prostate.

"_Ah!_" He moaned, throwing his head back as he shuddered. Ryohei smiled a little, leaning down to kiss at his exposed neck as he kept moving, the urge to release almost consuming him. His thrusts became more urgent, pushing Hibari further down into the couch and coaxing the moans – now almost screams – out of him.

"K-Kyoya…" Ryohei whispered, gazing down at the trembling body underneath him, his skin covered in sweat and chest heaving. He glanced down at Hibari's leaking erection, practically begging to be touched. He smiled again as he complied, revelling in the shuddering gasp and loud moan that it caused. He gave a sharp tug, grinning down at Hibari as he continued his ministrations, matching his thrusts to his strokes. Both could feel the pleasure increase as they sped up, so near release.

"Ah, ah, _Ryohei!_" Hibari screamed as he came, his body shaking as the liquid covered both his and Ryohei's stomachs. The boxer moaned at the new tightness, pounding into the tight entrance until he released inside his lover. Ryohei collapsed onto the other, both lying there as they tried to catch their breath.

After a few minutes, Ryohei felt Hibari shift underneath him, pushing at his shoulders. He obliged the silent order to move, slowly pulling out before dropping down next to the prefect. He grinned as he snaked his arms around Hibari's waist, pulling him close.

"I thought I told you to stop coming inside me." Hibari muttered, giving Ryohei a look as he turned to face him. His frown deepened as the boxer shrugged, cuddling closer.

"Yeah, you extremely told me that ages ago, but you don't do anything about it."

"Then it's about time you got around to doing as I say." Hibari grumbled, despite knowing that Ryohei wasn't paying any attention. He just hummed a little as he threaded a hand through the black hair, pecking the top of his head.

"I'll start extremely listening to you if you stop talking to that creepy Italian stalker." Ryohei muttered, his hold tightening around Hibari unconsciously.

"You know I can't do that. But, if you're really jealous-"

"I'm not extremely jealous to the extreme!"

"-Then you don't have to worry. All I'm going to do is bite him to death." Hibari told Ryohei, smirking a little at the pout on the boxer. "That's it. Really."

"… Really?"

"Yes, really. After all, you'd never stop shouting if I thought otherwise." He muttered, rolling his eyes at the sheepish grin.

"Yeah, I wouldn't. I'd never let him get you." Ryohei replied, pulling Hibari closer. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, covering them both while the prefect yawned.

"Hm, I know." Hibari murmured, closing his eyes. Ryohei just grinned quietly as the prefect slowly fell asleep, pecking his forehead before doing the same.

_A bell is not a bell until you ring it;_

_A song is not a song until you sing it;_

_Love in your heart is not put there to stay;_

_Love is not love until you give it away._

End


End file.
